The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized facility established to provide genotyping and statistical genetics services for investigators seeking to identify genes that contribute to human disease. CIDR concentrates primarily on multifactorial hereditary disease although linkage analysis of single gene disorders can also be accommodated. CIDR was established in 1996 as a joint effort by eight institutes at the National Institutes of Health (NIH). It has since expanded to 13 Institutes. An application for CIDR Services is welcome from any investigator, world-wide. Access to CIDR is through a peer-review process.